


Red vs. Red

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [18]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meta Betty Ross story, sort of looking at how the Red She-Hulk Ross is treated in fan circles vs. Betty's general personality & the Red She-Hulk shown in the Defenders & her own solo series. Contrary to popular belief, Red She-Hulk is <i>not </i>a villain <i>or </i>a wild woman. But, I mean, we can talk about how fans misinterpret characters, especially when it comes to NSFW material all day. There's no rule against that but it's kind of telling in which contexts certain "interpretations" happen and to what ends. </p><p>Also, that fake version of Betty got a Hulk Wedgie so, I've completed one thing. Anyway, remember to vote in the <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/U9piIa"> Wedgie Wednesday Poll </a> Since I wrote the meta Betty Ross story, that's no longer an option and it's between the Donna Troy story and the Lyra vs. America one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red vs. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Meta Betty Ross story, sort of looking at how the Red She-Hulk Ross is treated in fan circles vs. Betty's general personality & the Red She-Hulk shown in the Defenders & her own solo series. Contrary to popular belief, Red She-Hulk is _not_ a villain _or_ a wild woman. But, I mean, we can talk about how fans misinterpret characters, especially when it comes to NSFW material all day. There's no rule against that but it's kind of telling in which contexts certain "interpretations" happen and to what ends. 
> 
> Also, that fake version of Betty got a Hulk Wedgie so, I've completed one thing. Anyway, remember to vote in the [ Wedgie Wednesday Poll ](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/U9piIa) Since I wrote the meta Betty Ross story, that's no longer an option and it's between the Donna Troy story and the Lyra vs. America one.

 Bruce Banner and Betty Ross are together doing things for the first time in a long time; between their very hectic personal lives, their "heroic" careers don't let them. 

In Bruce's case, he tends to seclude himself but he's making an effort here. His work with SHIELD has done some good for his mental health; the decision to try and do something important with his life included making attempts to be there with his family. It's hard for him still but he will try.

"I... thought the beach would be nice," he says to Betty, small smile tugging on his face. "Didn't want a bunch of people looking at us, though, so I found an uncharted island to pretend like it's the same."

Betty laughs. "We _are_ pretty noticeable. You've gotten bigger than before, you know."

"So have you --"

That earns him a shove from a 6'7 red woman, which knocks his big 10 foot green self over. Bruce and Betty have hulked up; they're sharing their traumas. 

Betty's found power in her transformation but it wasn't _always_ like that. It came from brainwashing, a lack of control. It made her erratic and made her brutalize her friends, beat people she'd never harm.

"You're not supposed to comment on a lady's size, _jerk,_ " Betty teases, jumping on Bruce. It's not like her but here, they feel so free. So happy.

Bruce starts to defend himself but then, he hears a voice over his comm.  

Director Maria Hill says, "Banner, we need you back on the Helicarrier."

He sighs, "Can't you do _anything_ without me, Hill?"

Betty looks down at him, having positioned herself atop his body, straddling him. She forces a smile and says, "Go, Bruce. They _need_ you. Just be back before sundown."

Knowing she's right since she's always right, Bruce gets up once Betty gets off of him. He waves goodbye to her and jumps off the island.

The disturbance S.H.I.E.L.D has called Bruce for is a number of alternate dimensional portals that have opened up around the world. Unfortunately for them, they did not anticipate a second wave. One opens up on the very island Banner just left.

Another Red She-Hulk walks out of it, smelling the air like a criminal who just got out of prison. Betty looks over at her with a mix of confusion and shock; she's never seen an alternate version of _herself._ Alternate Jen was a shock enough.

"You me?" the alternate asks. "You look weak."

Betty holds her hand over her chest, offended. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Anyway, that big nerd Jen came through here, huh? I've been looking for her~"

" _You_ were the one that did that to her?"

"Put it online and everything," the alternate admits, no shame. "She was runnin' like a chicken for an hour. People ate it up; shame to think what the world really thinks of it's big, strong superheroines. Should've figured though. Nothing's sacred, _especially_ not how they treat 'proud' women. You should've saw the articles. Even TIME retracted their Lady of the Year award, basically saying a big loser nerd like Jen can't have it."

Betty feels a vein burst. If she wasn't already a deep red, she'd be from the anger she's experiencing. Her skin is boiling so much the sand underneath her turns to glass. " _You did that to her?_ "

"Come on, it's not that big a deal. I gave the people what they wanted. Can I be faulted for that?"

"Where's your _principles?_ In what universe am I such a _monster?_ "

"Didn't _we_ try to kill her?" the alternate challenges. "Us ruining her reputation seems kind of okay when you think about that."

"We did that under _mind control,"_ Betty spits back. _"_ The minute I got my head back, I fought _alongside_ her. You're _not_ me. I don't care _how_ you look."

"Please, Betty. We're wild. We're violent. We're free."

"No, we're not. I don't know where you got that idea from but I've changed. I've gotten better, I've been better," Betty retorts. "Where was her legal practice after you? Could she even leave the house?"

"People still went." A pause and then a laugh. The alternate is remorseless; even her counterpart's anger does not faze her. "To _tease_ her. There was a pretty nice drawing outside of her office with her panties over her face. Big, cute bunnies."

Betty charges her counterpart but she's sidestepped completely. The alternate dips into Betty's jeans shorts and pulls out her blue bikini panties, hiking her off the ground and getting a yelp from the regular universe Red She-Hulk.  

"Tell me where my Jen is and I'll let you go."

"No -ow! ow!"

The alternate responds by tripping Betty onto her face and then lifting her airborne by her underwear, swinging her around onto her face. Betty lands face-first, ass up, her underwear stretched out comically.

"You don't have the killer instinct I have," the alternate says, strolling over to regular Betty and dragging her across the ground by her panties. "Just give up. Might makes right, Betts, you know that. If being _nice_ solved everything, we wouldn't have _died_."

"Shut -- ow! Shut up!" There's truth in that, though, but regular Betty manages to take advantage of the alternate's stopping to gather more fabric, gaining enough ground to throw her shoulder into the alternate's knees, a picture perfect chop block.  

She figures turnabout is fair play, pulling the dark orange panties the alternate is wearing out of the front of her skintight black pants. The alternate's face twists into discomfort but she doesn't make a sound as Betty pulls her across the sandy beach by the front of her underwear.

Betty follows it up by punting her alternate across the island. She calls Bruce on her Bannertech phone, alerting him to the presence of a counterpart here on his island. If it's uncharted, SHIELD won't be able to find it.

"Yes, here. Be back soon, I don't know if I can keep her he--"

All Bruce hears on the other end is Betty screaming as her underwear is rocketed up the front of her shorts, pulling the underwear that was previously wedged in her butt and grinding it to her front.

"I'll make my declaration of intent using _you,"_ the counterpart says, pulling the underwear higher and higher, until it blocks her vision of Betty's grimacing face. "I'm gonna' be this universe's Betty Ross and I'm not gonna' be this weakling you are."  

As a final insult, the counterpart hooks the underwear onto Betty's head, giving her a frontal atomic wedgie. Betty's never gotten this wedgie before, so she just stumbles around for a moment until her war experience with the other three members of the Hulk Fam Wedgie Quartet comes into play and she tries to unhook her underwear from her head.

The alternate Betty laughs and grabs her other self's underwear from behind, intending to put that side of her underwear over her head too.  

She doesn't get the chance too, because a massive 10 foot shadow makes her freeze in her tracks.

"Not Betty hurt Betty," Bruce says, giving into the Hulk. "Hulk _hurt_ not Betty."

Alternate Betty gulps as she feels massive hands grip her underwear. Hulk squats a little and really digs into the ground. Then, quick as a bullet, he leaps into the air full force, pulling the underwear with all his might.

The counterpart Betty screams as her underwear becomes like a second skin and wedges extremely deeply and sharply, the fabric feeling like a string in both the front and the back, stretching out to ridiculous proportions, and she's sent flying into the air like a kite. This is quite possibly the worst wedgie ever, the Hulk holding nothing back.

Then, because neither Bruce nor the Hulk have ever been nice people, they do it again, giving the alternate another Hulk Wedgie, making her scream even higher.  

When she's let go, the alternate collapses onto her face with her butt in the air, the dark orange underwear covers the entire front half of the alternate's body like a blanket, stretching out far above her head.  

Regular Betty manages to unhook her underwear from her face and kind of adjust it back to where it was. She looks at what remains of her alternate self, a weakly twitching, massively wedgied mess.

"Yikes," Betty says, looking at Hulk. "Remind me never to give you a wedgie."

"Hulk not like his underwear pulled."

"No one does. Do you know how to send them back?"

Hulk shakes his head but powers down to Bruce, who looks exhausted and collapses into his ex-wife's arms. "Strange can do it. These portals are like the Crossroad Nexus, so magic'll work just fine. Want me to call him?"

"When other me gets feeling in her legs back," Betty says, gripping the orange fabric just to see if there's any elasticity left in her alternate's panties. It's a wonder they didn't just rip. "I don't want Strange to see any version of me like this."  


End file.
